Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an actuator device, an optical deflector using the actuator device, an image projection apparatus using the optical deflector, and an image forming apparatus using the optical deflector.
Background Art
Actuator devices such as piezoelectric actuators manufactured using the micro machining technology are used in various fields such as high-speed moveable micro-structured devices. Since the high-speed moveable micro-structured devices move in a greater range with high speed, breakage or failure may occur when a greater force impacts the high-speed moveable micro-structured devices. For example, when the actuator device is used for optical scanning, breakage or failure may occur to the actuator device, and the actuator device fails and is not driven, in which the optical scanning stops and further the light flux reflected on the actuator device may be focused onto one point, and thereby the breakage or failure of the actuator device may cause the breakage or failure of other components or of the device.